Koga: The Beautiful Disaster
by Nobody Hekele
Summary: Hiya! This is another oneshot songfic written for Suaru! This is a KogaOOC pairing. Koga is nothing short of a beautiful disaster in Kachie's eyes. Told completely through Kachie's POV...Merry Christmas Suaru!


**Koga: The Beautiful Disaster**

Hiya guys! Here's another one-shot song-fic dedicated to Suaru! She's won two of my three contests so far! Give it up ladies and gents!

Ok, this one is going to be a Kachie/Koga pairing, (Kachie is a character from my fan-fic, and is my best friend,) at Suaru's request. This is mostly going to be through Kachie's POV. The song, of course, is going to be 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson.

Suaru, I hope you like this fic as much as my other ones...it is so awesome to have fans who participate and interact with the writer; like I told Amarine Nightshade, it means a lot. Thanks a bunch! Here's to Kachie and Koga-ness!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...nada, zip, zilch, and zero. However...if I get enough money...one day...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Koga: The Beautiful Disaster**

I rolled my eyes as Koga bickered with Inuyasha yet again. It was quite funny really; even though the two no longer argued over Kagome, they still had this in-born need to piss one another off. Whether it was about sleeping in too late or whose turn it was to annoy Sesshoumaru, they argued over it.

"You stupid flea-bitten wolf; Aces don't beat Kings in 'War'!"

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't you idiot!"

"You're the idiot!"

Deciding to save Koga from a potential pummeling, I spoke up, "Inuyasha, Jacks beat tens, Queens beat Jacks, Kings beat Queens, and Aces beat everything; Koga's right air head..." Ok, so I probably could have been nicer, but Inuyasha was trying my last nerve too.

Koga shot me a grateful smile and I found myself blushing. Why is he so good at getting that reaction out of me? I swear, I'm not one to blush easily, but sometimes all he has to do is walk into the room and my cheeks flare up on sight. Why is being in love such a pain?

Inuyasha grumbled a few times but continued playing the card game until Shippo appeared out of nowhere and spun his top on the hanyou's head, at which point my enraged friend took off swearing like a sailor and vowing to mutilate the little kit. Koga and I sort of stared at one another for a moment before bursting into laughter. Those two always were good for comic relief...

_**He drowns in his dreams...  
An exquisite extreme I know.**_

_**He's as damned as he seems,  
But more heaven than a heart could hold ...**_

Koga walked up to me and gave me one of his random hugs. I love it when he does that; even though I tend to try to pull out of the embrace before I blush too much. I suspect he's caught on, however, because he didn't let me go until he saw my red cheeks this time. After chuckling at me, (I must admit, it's a bit annoying how he finds my embarrassment funny,) he took hold of my hand and pulled me outside into the fresh air. Spring had just arrived and the village was abuzz planting crops and weeding gardens.

I wondered idly what Koga was up to this time; he's been unusually quiet lately, and that's always a reason to suspect him of _something_. When I snapped out of my many thoughts on what he could possibly be plotting, and how I fit into his probably devious plan, I found that we were at the river. Looking at him suspiciously, I spoke.

"Koga, why did you bring me to the river? I swear, if you sweet talk me and then shove me in as a prank, I'll kill ya..." I would too; the water was too cold for me to take it easy on him if I got soaked...

Koga laughed then, and I narrowed my eyes at him as he replied to my insinuation. "Kachie, I'm not going to push you in; I promise. Although, in the summer, I'll be sure to think that one up..." After receiving my glare for a few seconds, he took up my hand again and smiled at me. I couldn't help but stop glaring; his smile is too sweet to be annoyed with him while he wears it.

"I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you without flea-bag or anyone else bothering us, is that ok?" Crap, he asked my permission, now I know he's up to something.

"What it is?" He flashed me a fake hurt expression; I could tell it was fake; his eyes were still laughing even though his lip was in a slight pout.

"Well, I...I've been away from my pack for a long time now...too long. I'd like to go see them for a while, make sure they're all right and all..." Oh...I get it...he's leaving for a while and wanted to soften it up for me. But wait...why are his eyes twinkling like that?

"Oh...that makes sense...I'm actually surprised you haven't gone back to them before..." It was true; I had wondered about them many a time, especially since he always talked about them to me...

Koga only smiled again. "I was hoping that you'd come back with me...I told you before that I wanted you to meet them...I meant it. I wanna show off the woman of my dreams to the rest of my friends..." Ok, that would be the twinkle and devious plan. I bit my lip and smiled at him. I mean, come on! How could I refuse his sweet smile and pleading eyes?

"...I've gotta clear it with Mom...but I'd love to Koga..."

_**And if I try to save him,  
My whole world would cave in.  
It just ain't right...  
Lord it just ain't right ...**_

888

I grinned as I ran with Koga in the apparent direction of his pack's den. We'd been traveling for two days, and I was excited. There was no way that I could hide it if I tried. I was also nervous...there was always the chance that his pack wouldn't like me. Hekele must be rubbing off on me, because I actually care about what they'll think of me. I want them to like me...

"Come on slow-poke, we're almost there..." I turned and saw Koga smiling at me again, holding my hand as we continued on. As long as he's standing there with me, I think I'll be ok.

I was a bit worried though, about Koga. He's been too quiet, still! I figured that after our talk by the river he'd be back to normal, but if anything, it's gotten worse! If he's not back to normal after this trip of ours, I'm going to have to beat the quiet out of him...it's unnerving for him to be so...Sesshoumaru-like.

_**Oh and I don't know,  
I don't know what he's after.  
But he's so beautiful.,  
He's such a beautiful disaster ...  
**_

The waterfall in front of the cave was gorgeous. I just wanted to stare at it for a while before continuing when he smiled at me and told me that we were there already. I was shocked to discover that his den was hidden behind the waterfall; I couldn't smell anything but the rushing water! It's probably why his pack is so safe, even without him there for lengthily periods of time.

Koga entered the cave ahead of me, my nerves had kicked in and I was cautious about meeting everyone. His pack gave him a warm welcome, and apparently he noticed that I wasn't right beside him because he poked his head back outside and dragged me in with him.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet-"

"Hey Koga, who's that?"

"She's pretty Koga, what's her name?"

"Does she have a sister?"

"Where is Sister Kagome, we thought you were going after her again, but you never returned!"

"Did you finally give up on her boss?"

I was blushing crimson, no doubt about it. It sounded like they had all liked Kagome, based on the various agreements to the questions. Koga just gripped my arm though and smiled at me reassuringly, and I hate to admit it, but it actually worked.

"If you would please let me finish...I would like you to meet Kachie...and no, Ginta, I haven't given up on Kagome, I just found someone ten thousand times better to fall in love with..." I blushed even deeper as he looked at me with those tender eyes of his, and I couldn't help but believe every word of what he said.

The demon now known as Ginta blinked a couple of times, "Uh...who boss?" I laughed as Koga slapped his own forehead. The females in the cave only smiled and giggled to themselves, and I found myself blushing again.

"Her you idiot!" Koga half yelled half sighed to his comrade as he nodded towards me. I smiled and shook my head. Something told me that I'd feel right at home while I was here...

_**And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter;  
Lord would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
**_

888

That night was a blast. I blushed through most of it, but it was a blast. After Koga had sheepishly explained everything that had happened since he had last been home, I was regaled with tales of the pack's adventures ever since he had come to be their leader. I laughed through most of it; a good deal of the stories I was told about Koga were hilarious. Some, however, were pretty upsetting.

Like the one about when Naraku and Kagura had tricked the pack into coming to Naraku's palace and being slaughtered by Kagura. Koga was then lured there to avenge them. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang had shown up following Naraku's scent. Kagura had done her Dance of the Dead technique to make them battle Inuyasha, and thus splattering him with their blood. That was when Koga had arrived. He had seen Inuyasha covered in the blood of his friends, and had assumed that it was Inuyasha's doing.

_**He's magic and myth...  
As strong as what I believe.  
A tragedy with,  
More damage than a soul should see. **_

The plot was later uncovered of course, but not before a fake shard given to Koga nearly killed him. I couldn't help but notice Koga's sad expression and silence while this tale was being told. It still bothered him, his comrades' deaths. And to think that he had forgiven Kagura was incredible...but at the same time, to be friends with the murderer of his own pack weighed on him. I could tell. Part of him probably felt like he was betraying their memory.

I gave him a hug then, surprising him. But he hugged me back, smiling at me a content smile, and I was proud to have put it there...that is...until his pack broke into a fit of 'awes'. When that happened, I just blushed...again.

_**But do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him.  
Hold me tight...  
Baby hold me tight...  
**_

The next day, half the women of the tribe dragged me away to the hot springs. When I asked about lecherous idiots, they swore up and down that they had trained the guys to behave. And when I saw that they brought all of their sharp and pointy weapons with them and glared death at any male that came within ten feet of us on our way out, I could understand why.

I had a great time relaxing with the girls. Odd huh? Me getting along with a group of girls. Sango, Kags, Hekele, and Kagura were one thing; none of them acted like a frilly materialistic idiot all the time, and so we got along. But apparently, when you live in a cave with a bunch of guys; you get to be as adverse to frilliness as me!

They asked me tons of questions about my relationship with Koga, which, of course, made me blush. The questions weren't even all that personal, but I, your royal redness, blushed anyway. They found it cute, but instead of pummeling me with more questions, were perceptive and changed the subject so that I wouldn't tomato-ize before breakfast. I like their style.

888

Koga randomly pulled me to the side later that day. He is such a mystery sometimes. He looked as Koga-ish as ever, but his quietness sort of...I don't know, set off a different vibe maybe? Something about him was off, that much was for sure.

"Kachie..." he said to me, and they way he said it seemed hesitant, was something wrong?

"What is it wolf boy? Something the matter?" Leave it to me to lace concern with a joke. Koga only smiled at me then, and I bit my lip; yep, something was definitely wrong.

_**Oh and I don't know,  
I don't know what he's after .But he's so beautiful ,  
He's such a beautiful disaster... **_

Before he could say another word though, Hakkaku and Ginta ran up to us, all out of breath. "Koga! The Eastern tribe is on its way here! They say they've been attacked!" Ginta exclaimed, coming to a halt directly in front of us. Poor Hakkaku nearly hit the wall of the cave, but Ginta was able to stop and steady him. The two had run all the way from their border posts to bring Koga the news.

Koga visibly grimaced and turned pleading eyes towards me. I only smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How about you go meet the tribe...I'll get these two some water, ok? They need it..."

Koga nodded reluctantly and offered me a small smile, "Meet me in there once you've taken care of these two...and thanks Kachie-chan." I blushed a bit..._again_, and smiled once more.

"No problem...I'll be there in a few minutes." After smiling another grateful smile, Koga dashed off to the main cave to meet the Eastern tribe and find out what was going on. I just smiled at Hakkaku and Ginta and brought them some cool water from the falls. The two accepted it heartily and in good spirits.

"Thank you Sister Kachie..."

"Yes, thank you Sister..." I looked at them oddly for a moment, and then smiled. Sister. I was accepted into the tribe by these two at least, and considering they were Koga's closest friends, I was honored.

"Any time you two..."

888

I quietly made my way into the main cave and was ushered by one of the women from the springs up front towards Koga. After gaining curious looks from the Eastern tribe members, Koga introduced me to them as well and talks resumed.

I gathered quickly that there had indeed been an attack, of fatal proportions at that. The twelve member of the Eastern tribe present were the only living members. Without even being asked, Koga offered to take their tribe and merge it with his own. I was pretty impressed with him. He was level headed throughout the discussions, which is completely unheard of from him, and even helped set up a bunch of make-shift beds for the wounded that had been brought.

I helped too. Some of them were pretty banged up, and I was thankful that I had seen Hekele and Kagome stitch up villagers so much that I could do it as well. Demons or not, their wounds wouldn't heal fast enough to not need stitches.

Afterwards, of course, there were talks of avenging the dead. This made me cringe a bit; I knew Koga would want to take revenge on the demons responsible, hell, so did I, but I was also careful to note that the type of demon had yet to be mentioned.

Koga, I was proud to see, noticed the same thing, "Who has done all this?" The members of the former Eastern tribe all got quiet. It took a few minutes for anyone to answer.

"Harpies." It was one of the women that finally uttered it. All faces in the room turned pale, and all I could do was wonder what the hell harpies were. Brilliant huh?

"Those beasts that fled this area secretly made their nest by your den?" Koga asked. I was startled; his voice held a certain darkness to it that made me shudder...and not in a good way either.

The victims nodded solemnly, and Koga made his verbal vow to act right then and there. I rightly assumed that he had a thing against these 'harpies.' It wasn't until everyone went to sleep that night that Koga told me about them. It went hand-in-hand with when he had first met Kagome...and kidnaped her so that she could tell him which of the harpies had a shard. He told me of all the death that the harpies had brought. I understood then.

When he asked me, however, to stay behind when he and a select few went to confront the harpies, I got pissed.

"How can you ask me to just stay here and wait! I want to help you!" I know, the cliche age-old line when the chick is told to stay behind while the love of her life goes off into battle, but I meant it!

Koga only drew me into a big hug and stroked my hair. "...These harpies are tough...and I hate to agree with something the mutt said, but I'm not nearly as strong as I am with the shards I had. And may I remind you, I got my ass kicked during that last confrontation. I...I don't know if I'd be able to keep you safe...and I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt...or worse..."

"But..."

"Shh," he whispered to me lightly, trying to calm me down, "Just...stay home for me, ok? Watch over these knuckleheads while we're gone..."

All I heard was the word 'home'. He had asked me to stay 'home', as though this place were my home. Somehow...that made me feel good...and safe. After reluctantly agreeing to his request, he pulled me into his lap and tightly held me there for a while.

I eventually fell asleep, and I have no idea how much longer my knight in shining fur stayed awake before he too fell asleep. All I know is that when we woke up, I was still in his lap and his arms were still wrapped around me like a python. Oh, and his entire pack of demons and wolves were staring at us with evil expressions and grins. Guess what I did then. Yep, I blushed. However, I was a bit happy to see his face flushed crimson as well.

_**And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter;  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
**_

888

I was worried sick. It had been two days since Koga had left with a group to go confront the harpies. One of my new friends in the pack, Mina, kept trying to calm me down as I paced constantly at the front of the cave. She was sweet, really, she was, but when a girl's gotta pace, a girl's gotta pace; god damn it, I had to pace!

_**I'm longing for love and the logical,  
But he's only happy hysterical!   
I'm searchin' for some kind of miracle... **_

Worried. Worried, worried, worried. That was me. I swear, if Koga came home in one piece, I'd kill him I was so worried! God damn that idiot...leaving me behind to go avenge our pack...yes OUR pack...they were like family to me too now...must be the wolf demon blood running through my body...but that didn't matter; I should have gone!

The group returned that evening. No one had died. Thank the gods. However, when I ran out to greet them, the scent of blood was thick, and it wasn't all harpy blood either.

In fact, most of it was Koga's.

I ran up to Hakkaku and Ginta, who were carrying him, and tried to get a good look at him, to see him. All thoughts of murdering the fool gone, I was even more worried than before. I made a path in the seeming sea of wolves as they brought Koga inside and laid him down on his bedding. As afraid as I was for his safety at that moment, I couldn't have been more thrilled to have him home where I could keep an eye on him. Waiting for him had been the hard part...

_**Waited so long...  
I've waited so long...**_

As I tried my damndest to clean his wounds, I asked what had happened. Ginta, who was sitting next to me as I cleaned and bandaged Koga's injuries, explained.

Apparently, my darling knight had been in trouble all along. The harpies had known that he would come to avenge part of his pack, and so had purposefully left a few alive to tell a gruesome tale. Koga and his comrades had run right into an ambush.

Yes, that was my Koga, running into whatever trouble he was asked to with open arms. The wolves had ultimately been victorious, but not after Koga had saved Ginta from the harpies' new leader. A move obviously intended by the harpy for Koga to make. I smiled. Koga was loyal to his friends...to the point where it hurt him...

It was late that night before Koga came to. I had volunteered to stay up and watch over him, and had all but ordered everyone else to bed. How funny is that? They listened though, and I was grateful.

When Koga did finally come to, I was half asleep. When he saw me and uttered my name, it took me a moment to realize that I hadn't been hallucinating. I loomed over him tenderly and smiled at him, letting him know that besides him, all was well.

"Kachie...how're-"

"You're the only one seriously injured you baka...I swear, when you recover, I'll beat your careless ass myself..." I vowed, only half joking. Koga smiled up at me and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I'm not going to tell you if I blushed or not...you're smart people; I'm sure you've figured it out by now whether or not I turned red.

"How bad am I?" I bit my lip, yeah, he was that bad. Even as a demon, he was lucky to have all his limbs. I almost couldn't stitch up half of his injuries; Mina had helped me. Even with the two of us, Koga nearly lost his left leg. His right arm was broken in at least four different places, and he had harpy teeth marks all over him.

I managed to smile though, "As long as you stay out of fights and play nicely with idiot puppies, you'll be ok..." I paused, and changed my mind, "Actually, don't play nicely with idiot puppies, just...don't move a muscle until I say so and you'll live to bother Inuyasha another day..." Again, I was only half joking. Koga seemed to sense this, and sighed.

"I figured as much...how're you?"

Was that a trick question? "Koga, you idiot; how does it look like I am? I've been worried sick since you left, I'm even more worried now, and I haven't slept in seemingly forever. Never scare me like this again you oaf!" I blurted. Koga laughed at me, and I calmed down a bit. Hearing his laughter made me feel better.

I idly began stroking his bangs out of his face and staring at him with a semi-content smile. Koga closed his eyes and smiled slightly. What is it with guys and liking their heads being pet? I mean, seriously, I don't think I've ever met a guy who didn't love it when his girl was stroking his hair. Koga was obviously no exception.

_**He's soft to the touch...  
But frayed at the ends he breaks.  
He's never enough...  
And still he's more than I can take...  
**_

"Kachie...I know that now probably isn't the time...but there's something I need to talk to you about before I go and nearly kill myself again..." Koga joked lightly. I grinned. Yeah, he'd be ok.

"Makes sense to me...what is it?" I asked him. Koga sighed.

"Well, it has to do with why I brought you here..."

_**Oh and I don't know,  
I don't know what he's after .  
But he's so beautiful ,  
He's such a beautiful disaster... **_

I frowned, "I thought you brought me here to meet the pack?" He smiled at me again.

"Well, that was part of it...yeah, but mostly I wanted to see how you'd get along with them. They all seem to like you a lot you know, I can tell. The group that goes to the springs with you usually are pretty cold to outsiders...when they all but dragged you out that first morning, it was a shocker to me..." he admitted. I looked at him curiously.

"Really? You think they like me?" I asked. Koga nodded.

"I don't think, remember? This, I happen to actually know..."

I laughed, "Well, I'm glad, 'cuz I really like all of them too. Even the former Eastern tribe has dug a little hole in my heart..." Koga seemed to really brighten at this.

"Yeah? Well, good, because we're going to be seeing a lot of them in the near future. With this whole thing...I don't think I'll be able to stay away from more than a month without checking up on them for a while..." I only contiued to stroke his bangs as I shook my head at him.

"It might take us that long to get you healed up properly Sir Bleeds A Lot..."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious...now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Koga bit his lip, "Well...I've been wanting to ask you for a while..." I was surprised to see him begin to blush. What was up with him? "I...I love you, more than anything...and definitely ten thousnad times more than I ever thought I loved Kagome...ever...and umm...would you...would you stay with me forever...and be my hime?"

I froze. I couldn't speak or move at all. I was too stunned. I could feel my breath caught in a lump in my throat. Realizing that he was probably thinking the worse, I tried to speak. "K-Koga...I-I..." I sighed, completely defeated by my voice. I blushed crimson, right on cue, and nodded to him softly as tears formed in my eyes.

_**And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter;  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster? **_

Koga smiled up at me, blushing as well, and pulled me down so that he could kiss me. It was a sweet tender kiss, and I couldn't help but melt into it. When we parted, I straightened my back and smiled at him once more.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll tell them all...you're my hime...my mate...and you'd better not blush..." I giggled a bit; Lord help us, _I_ giggled.

"I'll see what I can do...and what'll that make you, Sir Bleeds A Lot, when we're married and I'm your precious princess? King Koga?" Koga burst into laughter and that, and after pulling an already pulled muscle, he stopped long enough to speak.

"God I hope not...It makes me sound like that stupid ape thing...'King Kong'. No sirry...It'll be Prince Koga and his Princess Kachie forever and for always..."

_**He's beautiful...  
Lord, he's so beautiful...  
**_

I laughed too, "Sounds good to me...I'd never be able to keep a straight face if I had to call you 'King' anything..." I laid down near him then, wanting to be close to him and yet not to accidently hurt him further. "Get some rest Koga...you've got lots of recovering to do in the next few weeks...I'll see if Hakkaku and Ginta are up to finding our friends and letting them know what you've gotten yourself into tomorrow morning..." Koga nodded to me and closed his eyes.

"Only if you promise to make me out as a hero to make the mutt jealous..." he said. I grinned.

"No problem...It's not like I'll have to lie or anything..."

Koga smiled at me with his eyes still closed. "Good-night Kachie...I love you."

I smiled as I too closed my eyes to get some well deserved rest. "I love you too Sir Bleeds A Lot..."

_**He's beautiful...**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me-** It's 10:30 at night, but I still made my self-proclaimed deadline to get this up before Christmas Eve!

**Kachie-** XD XD XD XD!

**Me-** Ok then, fine, I'll talk to the reviewers since you're in la la land. Did you likey! If so, review! Also, Suaru, how did YOU especially like it?

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and Happy Kwanza to all! Have a great holiday season, no matter what you celebrate!


End file.
